


Plausible Denial

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 15:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: You can insult Kayleigh,  but never insult " her " John.





	Plausible Denial

Half past eleven the green digital alarm was showing, and still no sign of him. "Ten minutes love" he had said,from the spare room an hour and a half ago.

" Are you okay John ?" She shouted through.

" I'm fine love , won't be long "

She shook her head and smiled, flung the duvet off, slipped on her robe and fluffy mules and headed through to what was once the spare room, was her room for a night or two, but was now John's impromptu home office. John had music playing quietly as he usually did, he didn't hear her walking up behind him.

" What's that ?" She said looking over his shoulder.

John hurriedly pulled more paperwork over the page he was working on.

" Nowt for you to worry about"

" Oh, you're keeping secrets now are you ?"

" No it's not that, it just better for you if you don't know, then you can be honest if you're asked"

" Honest about what, not knowing ?"

" Yes exactly "

" That's plausible something isn't it ?"

" Plausible denial "

" Let me see, I promise I won't tell " 

" I know that , it's just, well, I think it's better for you if you don't know "

" Is it shop business?"

" Aye, of course it is "

" Then I'll find out anyway, won't I Johnathan?"

" Yes but …."

" But what ?" 

John picked up the paperwork swung his seat around and handed the A4 sheet to Kayleigh.

" I knew you'd show me" she giggled.

She read part of it, then glanced at John, he was watching her intently, she read it to the end ,then handed it back to him.

" When ?"

" First thing Monday, well as soon as she starts her shift"

" And she doesn't know ?"

" If I were her I'd suspect something was ………."

" But you're not her, I don't think she thought it would go this far "

" But it has"

" I can see that John " 

Kayleigh stood looking at John for a moment.

" Can you not do anything, to help I mean ?"

" This isn't my decision love, Dave punted this upstairs so it was decided way above my head, I just get to do the deed "

" We're all she has, most if not all her friends work with us, we're like family to her,she'd be lost without us "

" Kayleigh don't, please "

Kayleigh went and sat in the small wing back chair in the corner, she pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them .

John finished what he was doing tidied up the papers, and pushed the seat back under the desk.

He switched off the lamp and walked to the door.

" Kayleigh?"

She smiled sweetly towards him and got out of the chair, she kissed his cheek as she passed.John switched off the light and closed the door, when he was ready for bed he was surprised to see Kayleigh still awake.

" You were right "

" About what love ?" John asked as he snuggled in behind Kayleigh. 

" It would be better if I didn't know "

" Told ye "

" Now that I know you so well John, I'm sorry "

" What for love ?"

" When you did things like that before, I thought you were a cruel heartless management drone who didn't care " Kayleigh turned around to face John, she ran the back of her hand down his face, " now I know it hurts you to have to do it, I owe you an apology"

" Part of the job love, a shit, gut wrenching part, but a part nonetheless"

" Sorry darling "

" Night night love " 

John kissed her forehead and they quickly fell asleep.

Although they tried to put a brave face on their journey to work on Monday morning, both knew the other was out of sorts. Kayleigh had noticed a white envelope in John's jacket pocket earlier, eventually her inquisitive nature got the better of her.

" Is that her letter ?" She nodded.

" No, that's the letter that tells her how to claim benefits, how to claim back tax and the phone numbers of some people who can help.

" I never knew the company did that for us " 

" The company don't "

Kayleigh sat for a minute, she suddenly turned to face John.

" Do you do it ?"

" What ?"

" Give them all that information, do you do that yourself, not company policy I mean ?"

" Yes, that's when you really need help "

" Kayleigh beamed with pride, 

" You are such a wonderful man Johnathan, that is so lovely "

" Least I can do sort of soften the blow if you like "

" Just amazing " Kayleigh said as she kissed John's cheek.

Kayleigh was having her first official tea break, she was uncharacteristically sitting on her own reading her latest messages from Mandy, Kelly and her mum.

" You alright Kayleigh love ?"

" I'm fine Elsie, why ask ?"

" You're a bit quieter than usual, not so bubbly "

" No I'm fine honest, been thinking about what needs done at home that's all"

" Look love, I know I'm a bit of a gob shite at times, but you and John mean the world to me, if you need to talk , about anything , I'm here for you both, you know that eh ?"

Kayleigh stretched across the table and took Elsies hand.

" I know that Elsie " 

Elsie looked in Kayleigh eyes and knew she meant it.

" Room for some small ones, having a brew before you start makes the day so much nicer don't you think?"

Sharon, Janine and Donna were standing next to the table,

" Aye the more the merrier " Elsie boomed.

" Plenty room " Kayleigh replied.

Elsie smiled towards Kayleigh, Kayleigh returned it, Elsie knew something wasn't quite right , she didn't know what , but there was something.

The women fell into their usual animated conversation .

Elsie noticed Carla from the front office looking around the restroom, she walked over to the table occupied by Kayleigh at al.

" Hi there ladies, eh Janine ?"

" Aye love ?"

" You're meeting is at one now, it had to be rescheduled, Mister Redmond has had to go to Salford but he'll be back by then okay ?"

" Okay " Janine said cheerily. 

Carla about turned and left.

Four sets of eyes looked at Kayleigh.

" I didn't know he was going to Salford " she shrugged.

" So my meetings at one now , oh well whatever ?"

Elsie noticed Kayleigh wouldn't look at Janine, all the others yes, but not Janine "

Soon they dispersed and went to their work stations, they would have lunch about one.

Janine attended her meeting as planned, it did not go well. John had hated having to do what he did, but that didn't matter to Janine, it was him, all him, he was a bastard, he had always hated her, he was picking on her, she was the example that he wanted to set. Carla pointed out her disciplinary record, her appalling timekeeping , her continued absence, her abuse of both customers and staff, an assault on a fellow staff member and highlighted the fact that John had given her three, final warnings when she should only ever get one but no this was all down to John, this was all his fault. She would be paid until the end of her shift, but Carla insisted that she leave now, she would be given time to say goodbye to her colleagues, and empty her locker, she would be provided a taxi ( at John's expense, much to Carla's annoyance ) to get home. 

Kayleigh was sitting having lunch with Elsie and Donna, laughing as Elsie regaled her with stories of getting legless at a Royal garden party, when Janine charged over to the table.

She leant menacingly in towards Kayleigh, Kayleigh raised her eyes but otherwise didn't move a muscle, she had faced greater threats than Janine.

" How you can share a bed with a bastard like that is beyond me, looks like you've sold out Kayleigh love, do your friends over for, regular dick and a comfortable life. I thought better of you" 

Kayleigh shot to her feet, she moved so quickly that Elsie jumped back in her seat, Donna yelped and Janine hurriedly stepped back.

" You seem to have a problem Janine, keep getting in my face like that and you'll have yourself another one".

" That bastard husband of yours has just sacked me love, I'm out of here, done finished out on my arse, thanks for sticking up for me, I don't think "

" John is not a bastard, he, for your information, all of you " Kayleigh said looking around the room, " does not decide who gets sacked or who stays, that is done above his head, he is given the shitty end of the stick, he's the poor shit who has to look you in the eye and tell you, but he doesn't make the decision"

" So you say, but he still sacked me, all you had to do was tell him how it is, tell him I've got issues "

" I don't have to do anything Janine, not an effing thing, what you did got you sacked,not what I did or what you think I should have done"

" You're a fuckin disgrace Kitson, I thought you were one of us, but now I know better " Janine was trying to stare Kayleigh out.

" Redmond " 

" Eh?" 

" I'm Redmond now, not Kitson "

" Well " Janine scoffed, " that about sums it up doesn't it ?"

" Sums what up, come on share it, I'm here listening, sums what up ?"

" How you've sold us out , that's what "

" That doesn't even make sense "

" We all used to stand together, us on the floor, it was us against them, but not now, it's us against you and them "

" I didn't get you sacked Janine, you're the only person in this shop to get three final warnings, you shout and swear at customers, everyone in this room has heard you, and at least four Saturdays since Easter, me, Donna or Sharon have had to cover your shift on the tills, so explain how that is me selling you out ?"

" You know we all have problems of some sort, things we need to do, people we need to see, in days gone by you would have told him, got him to help us, protected us " 

" I've never done that " 

" You did it for her " Janine said pointing to Elsie.

" John and I were talking and I happened to mention that Elsie had had a hard time, it was idle conversation, long before Elsie got into trouble, and he remembered it, I didn't ask"

" You know all our problems, but you just sit there and see us going out the door, me, Sean, Robin, you could whisper in his ear while your shagging him and save us "

" Tell him what ?" 

" Our problems, our issues, the trials that we're having to face outside work, but you won't will you, you have too much to lose, sitting there with your ten grand rings, wearing the most expensive underwear he can buy you, reeking of Chanel, not a hair out of place, and a weekly manicure no doubt "

" You're talking shit Janine, my lifestyle has nothing to do with you,and definitely nothing to do with your sacking, talk sense "

" You could have told him what you know "

" So I have to tell him what I know have I, to save you eh, am I to tell him that you've not bought butcher meat since you started in the butchers here, but you have a roast on Sunday, every Sunday, and meat and two most days, or am I to tell him that, Ray comes to work empty handed but goes home with a carrier bag full of God knows what every single day, I should perhaps point out where the CCTV camera doesn't really cover the sliding door at the goods entrance eh, you know the bit I mean don't you Barry, if you slide it just enough to get out it still looks closed, do you want me to tell him all of that, will I tell him where the night shift staff sleep, where they smoke inside or where certain couples go for a quickie, or how family friends, neighbours, old school chums and people that you meet on buses all have discount cards, because I could easily, I could even whisper it in his ear maybe eh ?"

" You could………."

" I could keep my mouth shut Janine like I do, John doesn't know half of what I do, and just so you know, he doesn't want to, I don't tell him what I know, and he doesn't tell me what he knows, don't get me wrong if anybody in the store did anything that would have an impact on my John or his position here, I'd have no qualms about telling him, none whatsoever, because he is far more important to me than anyone here, anyone at all actually, but I haven't sold anyone out Janine, not even you, but you want me to forget all the shit that goes on behind his back, the things he's called, the jokes you make about him, and about me, and tell him good stuff, well Janine, you'll have a long wait bitch 'cause it ain't happening "

Janine still stared at Kayleigh, but said nothing, Kayleigh saw the envelope in her hand.

" That there " she pointed.

" Benefits and entitlement "

" Just so you know Janine, that isn't company policy, that bastard as you call him does that himself, he tries to help even when you're not technically his staff anymore, he even pays for your taxis to get home, perhaps you should all remember that " Kayleigh said looking around the room.

Janine eventually looked away from Kayleigh, without speaking again, she emptied her locker and left.

" We know you don't tell love, we all trust you, we wouldn't tell you Jack shit if we didn't " Elsie said once things had settled.

" Thanks Elsie " 

" It's true " Donna said " we did worry at first, but folk are still doing what they shouldn't so it's obvious you're not telling John everything "

After Donna had left, Elsie and Kayleigh talked a little longer.

" Kayleigh? "

" What Elsie ?"

" You did know Janine was going didn't you ?"

" I read some of John's paperwork "

" But you knew ?"

" Yes " 

" I thought you did, and whose decision was it for John not to be told everything ?"

Kayleigh looked at Elsie.

" Don't answer that, I'd like to think it was you " Elsie said getting up.

A chorus of " Hello Mister Redmonds " rippled through the restroom. 

Kayleigh looked up to see John heading for her table, as he sat down, she got up .

" Nothing personal I hope ?" He said smiling.

" No, not now anyway "

" You can have another five minutes, it's okay " John whispered " I know the boss"

Kayleigh kissed the top of his head.

" I'll catch up with you later okay love ? " 

" Sure babe " 

John smiled as she walked away.


End file.
